This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Installation of programs, patches and updates in all computers connected to analytical instrumentation in the laboratory. Other activities also include: (1) creation of system images, (2) control of data flow and file storage, (3) periodic data backups and (4) maintenance of the data archives.